Shards of Sanity
by DBZAddict
Summary: One soul, shattered into thousands of identical pieces. Each the same as the original. Suddenly a "Normal" human woman is now a Pheonix, a Dragon, a fire demon, and more. How'll they get along with the Spirit Detective gang?
1. So it begins

Basics: a devious group is experimenting on humans trying to find the secret of why some of them have such great spirit powers. They have narrowed down their fields of research a bit and have located a subject that might just be the human they are looking for. They send a small retrieval team, not expecting much resistance because said subject is just a young house wife who's husband is stationed overseas and who is all alone at home.

However, they do not take into account that being a bored house wife gives her plenty of time to practice her hobby: martial arts and swordsmanship. Since she is mostly self taught she is not that good, but they weren't prepared for any fight at all so she had the element of surprise instead of them. She disarmed one and took him down one with his own dart gun and shot another with it after that. Third "thug" lost his temper and started assaulting her with his sword even though they were supposed to take her alive. She grabs down some ornamental swords from the wall and defends herself rather well, but gets wounded here and there anyway.

She gets a rather large cut on her upper right arm, but the rest are mere scratches. She is disarmed, but before the thug can finish her off a fourth appears and stops him before shooting her with a dart. She manages to rip the dart out of her collar and toss it away where it slides under the closet door. They don't notice that, or the fact that the dart was only half emptied as she collapses. They have to hurry and retrieve their companions and the darts they could see before grabbing her and retreating, for the neighbors had alerted the police.

* * *

Later, she woke up somewhere dark and cold to voices "You morons nearly screwed everything up! What the hell were you thinking? I told you to take her alive and unharmed and you bring her here all cut up and bruised to hell?!? Damn it!!" an irate voice exclaimed somewhere nearby. "She's alive isn't she? Your lucky at that, the bitch knocked out two of my men and almost beat Hiriki with a dull bladed ornamental sword! Your intelligence fucked up admit it!" the voice was growly and rough "Fuck it! Just get your damn experiments over with already!" it barked. 

She felt herself being lifted and carried a short distance. Then she was sat down again somewhere lighter and slightly warmer. The surface under her felt smooth and the air smelt slightly like antiseptic. Still unable to move and feigning unconsciousness she waited, trying to orient herself to her surroundings by other senses than sight. Small noises all around her sounded like machinery, the kind of quiet whirrs that came from the fans in computers, small beeps, and occasional clicking like on a keyboard. The smell of the air was artificial, like it was re-circulated, and it was very dry.

Suddenly there was a kind of hiss, like something depressurizing, and the light striking her eyelids changed from a fairly bright white to a more mellow green. She could no longer feel the breeze from the air circulating and the sounds were cut off. Now she could only hear her breathing and it sounded like she was contained in a smaller space. Daringly, she cracked open the eye on the side she was laying on. She saw a greenish Plexiglas like tube surrounding her. Beyond it she could barely see humanoid shapes that were probably in white lab coats from their colors. She also saw a shape apparently bickering with one lab coat that was obviously not human.

The new shape had a purple-green skin, though the green was probably from the tube, and pure black eyes. As in eyes with no whites, and three of them. About six feet tall, slits for a nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth, it gestured angrily with a clawed hand with three finger digits and two thumbs. It wore some sort of uniform and she could see some strange weapon at it's hip along with a more ordinary whip. The one he was snarling at was one of the figures in a white lab coat. He, or rather it, was not human either. The "Doctor" was a bald gray-green (again, probably the glass) little creature around four feet tall with a row of stubby knobs running down the middle of it's head. It had fairly normal black eyes (with whites) and nose, but had a rubbery looking beaky mouth as well as pointy ears. _Looks like a little goblin._

Her assessment was interrupted as she heard a soft hum coming from the floor. She closed her eye and tried to remain limp as a strange floating feeling touched her senses. When she felt herself come to a stop she realized that she was now floating vertically in the center of the tube. There was another hiss, this time quiet and continuous. The air began to feel thicker, but it caused her no discomfort. In fact, it kind of felt good like she had been breathing smog and suddenly found herself in clear air. She became disoriented a moment while she adjusted, but then…

Even though she hadn't opened her eyes, it was like she could see! Everything was a little hazy at first, then she got the hang of it and it cleared up. She could also hear too, like she was standing right next to the arguing pair. "Just get out of my way! Because of your damn bumbling men Akudama, Koenma will now be alerted and send out his pet spirit detective! I am going to have to rush everything and get half as much data as I want, probably killing the subject, just so we will have time to get away!" the Doctor snapped. "Fine Gikan! I'll go set up the perimeter defenses and make sure that the tunnel car is ready to haul ass at a moment's notice. Either the moment your done or the perimeter is breached, I am setting the self destruct. No matter what!" the big purple guy growled back before stomping out a previously concealed door.

The Doctor swore and griped as he came over to a control panel right in front of the tube facing her and began to type in some commands. Suddenly, she felt a strange tingly sensation over her entire body. She instinctually became calm, knowing that if she fought it would just make things worse. _Hmmm, if I fight it I get pain, but it's going to get worse anyway I bet. What can I do to stop it?,_ she thought hard. Shifting the focus of her new sight inward she inspected herself, trying to think of a suitable solution. To her astonishment and joy she saw herself filled with light and color. She felt some of it, the deeper bit, and knew that it was her life force. The outer and more vibrant energy she knew she could use somehow. It was like it called out to her and said "I'm here! Lets do something!" _What if I used my own energy against the foreign? Not directly opposing it but…I know I'll change it into my energy!_

She took a piece of the energy she felt demanding to be released and shaped it just under her skin. Somehow, she gave it a little twist that said "This is what I want you to do. This is how. Just so." and made the second skin transform the enemy energy into her own. For every bit of energy used she gained twice as much back. She vaguely heard an exclamation of alarm from outside herself, but she ignored it. Her reservoir to hold energy was almost full, but the outside energy was even stronger now. Instead of feeling a sickly yellow-green it now pulsed a malevolent green with yellow and black swirls. She had to hold more, but how_? I need more room to put it. If I can't put it inside me, I'll just have to make somewhere else._

Inside, she once again took hold of the ever increasing power demanding release. She told it to make a container without end, something that energy could pour into forever and never fill, that she could access anytime she needed. Then she wrapped it in seals so that no one else could tap and linked it to her life force energy. It took almost all the power she had gained to do so, but that was a good thing. Once again she heard sounds of excitement form outside herself before the power assaulting her increased drastically. The foreign energy burned almost completely black now, with only a few swirls of dark green. On and on the power flow went, flowing into her endlessly.

Then there were sounds of alarm and she opened her eyes. The Doctor called Gikan and the three eyed guard were fleeing down a hallway while pounding started at the door Akudama had left through earlier. She also noticed a blinking red alarm on the console in front of the tank: Self destruct in- 10... 9...8 …Just then the door was busted in by a motley assortment of young men and women. They rushed over to the console, but she could see the terror in their eyes as they thought it too late. One looked up into her eyes and the despair there hit some cord in her. 3... 2... 1.…


	2. Changed

**Ok....well, it seems I left out my disclaimer in the last chapter so consider this one counting for both: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other Anime or cool show..._yet_. =)**

**Oh, and I just want to thank/ lavish praise on my reviewer SenshiSama. I know the last chapter was vague and a bit strange, but I was just figuring out the whole loading process thing. As it is I now have to go through notepad.**

**Another thing, just so everyone knows:**

**This story _is _revolving around my OC's, but it's how they deal with and interact with the original Yu Yu gang. Because of this, I have to give an explaination of where they come from so that's what the first two chapters are. Each indevidual Charecter will have thier own intro, but this is thier "birth" as it were.**

**One more thing: I spell names how they sound. This makes it easier on me and the reader. Problem? Too bad. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

Key: 

Italics = personal thoughts

Bold = person speaking telepathically or used for emphasis

------Blah------ = author's note for claricfication or to let you know something important.

Questions welcome, as well as critisisim. Flames will be tolerated, but not apreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Changed.... 

Reaching for that power once again she stabbed it into the power source that was about to be released in one destructive flash, pulling it into herself. THE AGONY! Pain like she had never imagined, _like nothing I have ever…, but I have to!_ Pushing away the pain she pulled on the power desperately, but she knew that only one person would not be able to channel it all. _So let there be more!_ She heard herself scream with the pain as she tore apart, body, mind, soul, shattering into hundreds of selves and appearing as pinpricks of light. Most shot through the ceiling and soil above, scattering across the world taking large portions of the explosive power with them. Two remained behind to absorb the last little bits.

As the light she had created faded, the group that had barged in moments, that seemed like an eternity, ago slowly gathered themselves up from where they had been flung against the walls. The machines all around the room were fried. The Plexiglas tube was melted and solidified into a puddle on the ground around the small platform that had held it. Also, there were now two beings where before there had only been one. Each almost completely identical, but somewhat different from the being that had been there before.

Before, there had been a young woman about twenty-one who had blond hair, blue eyes, and who was wearing a red silk two piece night ware set (spaghetti string top with pants). Ok, that hadn't changed, but where she had been slightly over weight, they were perfectly proportioned. Where she had been a dirty blond with short straight hair, now they were golden blond with white blond highlights. One's hair was wavy and short, the others curly and long. Before she had pale blue-green eyes, now one had sapphire the other emerald green. The night-ware once barely fit and in all the wrong places, now they wore it like it had been tailored to them.

Slowly the leader of the group edged forward and placed his forefingers on each of their necks, testing for a pulse. Thu-thump……Thu-thump…. a weak beat met his senses in each. He glanced back to his companions, "Ok. So…anyone have any idea what the hell just happened?" They all look around at each other, all totally confused and still in a bit of a daze. "Guess not", he murmured under his breath. "The question right now, I believe, Yuskay, is not what has happened, but what shall we do now?", a fairly attractive, tall, red head guy spoke up addressing their leader.  
  
Said leader thought as he fixed his gelled back hair. "Well, Boton, Yukina, you stay and help these two," he gestured to the two figures on the platform. The two blue haired women nodded. "Call Koenma and have him send someone to take a look at this machinery. Maybe they can figure out what happened. Hiei, Kurama, Kuabara, and me will go after the good Doctor. We'll contact you in an hour at the latest." "Right, if your not back by then I'll call the others and send them in after you! I don't care if they say they can't come one more time, I'll make them!," the Darker blue haired girl known as Boton replied fiercely. "Riiiight, anyway come on guys.", Yuskay gestured for them to follow as he dashed down the escape tunnel after their prey.  
  
Yukina, the lighter haired girl, left to go contact Koenma while Boton examined the girls. _They seem healthy enough_, she thought, _for being in the center of a spirit force explosion equivalent to a small H-bomb_. She laid them out in a more comfortable position than the graceless piles they had fallen in after the explosion. That's when she noticed the only real difference between the two: a ring. On the woman who had wavy short hair there was an engagement ring. The other woman's hands were bare. "Hmmm.", she murmured. Her thoughtful musings were interrupted, however, as Yukina returned. With her was no other than Lord Koenma himself. His form now permanently that of a young man due to extreme circumstances that had occurred at the last dark tournament.  
  
------Not the one in the series. Instead, the one after that------  
  
Following their Lord, came multiple ogre and demon technicians. As they began to sort through all the machinery and (mostly) junk that was left of the evil Doctor Gikan's lab, he strode over to the waiting Boton and her charges. "So Boton, Yukina tells me that there are two mortal women responsible for saving your lives. Are those them?", he inquired. As he glanced down at them, they stirred. Groggily the wavy haired one opened her eyes revealing them to be a sparkling Sapphire blue. She groaned and closed her eyes as she reached up to rub her temples. The curly haired woman also groaned, but reached up to rub then cover her eyes without opening them.  
  
"Wha…?" the blue eyed, blond beauty managed to mumble. "Shhhh, just relax. Everything will be ok." Boton reassured. Suddenly both women tensed and shot up into a sitting position, nearly knocking Boton down. They both opened their eyes and turned to stare at each other. Now the other's eye color was revealed to be a rich emerald green. For a few moments they just seemed to stare at each other before bursting out laughing. Both had beautiful yet distinct tones that made all those around them feel suddenly a bit better.  
  
While to everyone else only moments had passed, much longer had passed to the two new beings. They had held an entire conversation, which went something like this:

------By the way, Blue and Green refer to thier eye colors to distinguish one from the other.------

Blue- Ow…feels like my head exploded, then did a rewind and sucked back in, only no longer fitting right.

Green- Yeah, I feel like a cartoon who swallows a bomb. You know, wherethey get all big before shrinking back and with smoke out their ears…  
  
------This is where they both bolt up and stare at each other.------  
  
**Blue**- Uh, who are you?

Green- Hmmm, I think I was called…Jessie? Something like that, can't remember that well. Hmmm that should bother me, but it somehow doesn't.

Blue- Yah, something else that should bother you: my name is Jessie. Hey, you….

Green- What?

Blue- I… I think you are me. I-I mean, I get this funny feeling…

Green- Hey! What did I, err, we last think of?

Blue- There was too much energy, I-we couldn't handle it as one person so..  
  
**Both**- Let there be more!!!  
  
**Green**- We must have split into two to handle the energy flow!

Blue- You sure it's only two? I have this strange feeling that there are many parts of me missing.

Green- Yah, I have this weird tug towards you and at the same time this tug elsewhere…

Blue- Ditto, like there's this web and we're only part of it. Um, how are we talking? I don't see your lips moving and I don't feel my own.  
  
**Both**- Telepathy! Cool!!!!!!  
  
------This is where they laugh.------  
  
**Green**- I think I should have a different name than you.

Blue- Why?

Green- For one thing, there can only be one Jessie Darl, Mike can only have one wife, and I seem to have only vague memories of our past while you remember it all. Besides You are the one still wearing the ring.

Blue- But what about you? What will you call yourself then?

Green- What about our/your middle name? We've always liked it anyways, and I won't really be lying when I say it's my name.

Blue/Jessie- Ok. So, Renea (Ren-ay) how about we start talking out loud? These guys are starting to look worried.

Green/Renea- Sure, hey that guy staring at us is pretty cute….

Blue/Jessie- Down girl!  
  
The women laugh again and turn towards said cute guy. "Hey there handsome.", Renea greets him. Jessie elbows her in the side, but she only grins. "Sorry we freaked you. My name is Jessie and this flirt is Renea.", she stated. "Who do we have the pleasure of meeting?", Renea asks coyly, earning another elbow in the ribs. "My dear ladies, I am Lord Koenma of the spirit realm.", he states with a short bow. "This is Boton and this is Yukina.", he introduces, gesturing at them in turn.

------For the sake of not getting everyone confused, Jessie will still be referred to as Blue and Renea as Green when speaking to each other (telepathically), for now. Also, name of person "talking" will be in bold.------  
  
**Green**- Oooh, a Lord, I like the sound of that, but spirit world?  
  
**Blue**- Well those creepy critters all around us have to come from somewhere. That's probably where that doctor and freaky three eyed guy came from. Hold on, I'll ask…  
  
"Ah, spirit world?" Jessie hesitantly questioned.  
  
**Green**- Short and to the point I see

Blue- Shut up.  
  
"Yes, well, we'll come to that later. Right now I need you to tell us what you remember last.", he hedged.

**Blue**- We so can't tell him the truth about the energy thing!  
  
**Green**- What, you wanna lie to this hottie? What would we tell him?  
  
**Blue**- Man, you moved on fast. How vague are your memories of Mike?  
  
**Green**- Very vague actually, I know little beyond the fact that _he_ is _your_ husband. So can _I _get on with _my_ life? It's better this way anyway you know. You didn't answer my question: what do we tell him?  
  
**Blue**- Whatever. How about I tell him I last remember fighting for my life in my home against monster men and you tell him you don't really remember anything specific.  
  
**Green**- Well that is true, vague, but true.  
  
"Well, I was at home getting ready for bed. Then some freaks broke into my house and attacked me. I fought for my life, kicked some ass, but got taken down by a dart thing anyway.", Jessie replied bluntly to Koenma's question. He turned to Renea. "I have no clue. No specific memories, just my name and hers.", she nodded towards Jessie. 

Koenma pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "And how do you," he looked at Jessie, "know hers?", he nodded at Renea. Before either could reply, Boton interrupted, "Well, for now, how about we get you somewhere a little safer. I am sure you two would like to get into something…a little more appropriate." _I wouldn't mind you both wearing that a little longer, or maybe less…_ Koenma thought privately. Aloud he said, "Very well. Take them back to the spirit world and see them comfortably settled for the remainder of the night. I will stay to oversee the investigation here. In the morning, you two lovely ladies can join me for breakfast and I can tell you the results." "Yes Lord Koenma.", Boton bowed and turned to the now twin women, "Please follow me."  
  
First Jessie, then Renea managed to get to their feet. Renea "accidentally" wobbling a bit, causing Koenma to grab her elbow to support her. "Thanks.", she murmured. Jessie rolled her eyes, _shish, I don't know how she suddenly became a shameless flirt. I didn't know I had it anywhere in me. Must be somewhere from my subconscious_. Sighing, she turned and followed Boton, forcing Renea to follow. _Shish, Renea thought, didn't think I was such a stick in the mud. Must have something to do with my subconscious._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ok! Ok! Ok! Welllll????????? Whatcha think eh? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee review!!!!! I tried really hard to fix**

**everything I did wrong in the first chapter and I'll continue to strive to get better and better. Please let me know what **

**you ****think, even if it's bad.**

* * *

. 

.

.

.

.


End file.
